


But Baby, I'm YOUR Cupid

by moroseyouthend



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, posted here and twitter, saint valentines day, valentines day, valentines day 2020, valntines day 2020, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: Yunho just wants the attention of his long time crush, San. His cupid, Mingi, has other ideas.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	But Baby, I'm YOUR Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my twitter @jjongwoosangs

“Are you Yunho?” A voice calls, pulling his gaze from the table San and Wooyoung sat at hip to hip with their hyungs across from them. He jumps slightly, glancing back over his shoulder, lunch bag in his hands as his dark gaze lands on a male about his own height. The (cute) red haired male behind him gazed into his eyes through his round gold rimmed glasses. Clearing his throat lightly, he slowly nods as he completely turns to face the unfamiliar male. The other grins brightly, eyes closing as his cheeks pull up, his hands that were covered slightly by the ends of his sweater coming up as he claps his hands lightly. Utterly confused, Yunho tilts his head to the side curiously an eyebrow raised as he catches sight of two others behind the redhead who seem endeared.

“Who are you?” Yunho asks, glancing between the three behind him. Another male, shorter than himself and the redhead with soft black hair steps forward to officially introducing them all to him.

“I’m Jongho, he’s Yeosang, and this is Mingi,” Jongho speaks softly, awkwardly smiling to the taller man. “Uh- Mingi hyung is in your class and he was wondering if we could sit with you and your friends?” Jongho speaks, glazing up hopefully at Yunho who stares silent before a grin spreads across his lips. He nods quickly, (subconsciously) reaching out to gently grip the wrist of the male introduced as Mingi to lead the three over to his table. Realizing what he was doing as they approach the table, he releases Mingi’s wrist with a light blush on his cheeks before sliding into a chair beside San. 

“Hey guys, this is Mingi, Jongho, and Yeosang. Mind if they sit with us?” Yunho hums out, looking around the table with wide puppy eyes. Seonghwa easily waves his hand, Hongjoong smiling as he gestures for them to sit. The other two gazing over, San from his place against Yunho’s shoulder before they nod as well. The three others happily find their own places to sit, Mingi plopping into a chair across from Yunho discreetly side eyeing him. The tiniest of blushes dusting his cheeks when he catches San glaring back at him, raising a brow. When he was assigned the other tall male, he wasn’t expecting the one he was interested in to actually reciprocate. Though, just as quickly as he had glared San was moving to latch onto Wooyoung’s side. And it was clear he didn’t want to show it but, Yunho physically deflated as the slightly younger male pulled away.

Interesting.

“So, Mingi, how do you know Yunho?” Seonghwa spoke from beside him, everyone around the table breaking into their own small conversations. The redhead jumps, gazing up from his tray- that he wasn’t doing more than picking from- to glance to the man sat to his right. Hesitantly, he manages a smile to the elder. 

“Ah, I actually have a few classes with him- but we haven’t really talked. My friends and I just asked if we could sit here with him, and you all.” He replied, letting the grin on his face feel a bit less forced as he scooped some soup he had brought along to the cafeteria to his lips. The elder nods softly.

“I see,” he murmured thoughtfully, “Oh, I’m Seonghwa by the way. And I’ll let you in on a secret,” he hummed and as Mingi gazed at him he silently wondered if the male had been drinking, “San and Yunho aren’t dating. San’s possessive of him- but he likes Wooyoung so don’t worry.”

Oh.

That made his job easier- or harder.

“Thank you hyung.” Mingi smiled as the elder sat back up to his full height, ignoring the curious- and concerned- glance San sent his way.

As they all finished their lunch, ready to depart to their next college classes, Mingi was quick to join Yunho’s side. San glared at the taller male as he linked arms with Yunho (who glanced at him in surprise), Mingi merely winking at the shorter man.

“Hey Yunnie, we have class together next. Walk with me?” Mingi smiled glancing up at Yunho who smiled the softest, nodding as he waved back to the others. Satisfied, the redhead glances back to stick his tongue out at San, winking to Yeosang who had taken up Wooyoung’s side. The slightly older man merely shaking his head with the slightest incline of his lips.

“So,” Yunho spoke as Mingi had dropped their linked arms, and took his hand within his own instead, “If we’ve had classes together so long- why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve been friends sooner!” Yunho cheered, smiling to the other who fondly shook his head.

“Well, actually Yunho, I lied about that,” Mingi spoke. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yunho spoke, eyebrows furrowing. Why had Mingi lied about wanting to be his friend?

“Wait- I didn’t lie about wanting to be your friend! I just- I,” Mingi sighed, taking a moment to formulate his words as Yunho gazed at him expectantly. “Ah well,,, you see…” He huffed, feeling nervous as he gestured for the other to look away from him. Yunho couldn’t help the giggle that fell from his lips as the other tried to divert his attention.

“Well what is it then, Mingi?” Yunho laughed, not at all angry and just curious what the other truly meant then.

“I meant that… I actually just started school here today.” Mingi spoke, honestly.

“Huh? But it’s not possible to do that- I thought?” Yunho appeared confused. Eyes wide as his head tilts to the side.

“Well, normally, it isn’t- but…” Mingi hums, clearing his throat. “I was sent here on a special assignment.”

“WOAH! Like the FBI?” Yunho exclaimed in surprise, excitement written across his face. He stops their pace towards the classroom, pouting when Mingi lets out a jumble of words while shaking his head. Mingi lifts his hands, shaking his head and waving his hands as protests fall from his lips. Embarrassed, Yunho laughs lifting his hands to push Mingi’s down.

“No, no no, I’m like- cupid! I’m supposed to help you find a Valentine.” Mingi finished explaining to be met with a deadpan.

“A Valentine? Cupid? Really? You’re joking.” He didn’t seem to be buying what Mingi was selling- not that the other was actually advertising anything.

“No really! I swear. Please just give me the benefit of the doubt, and I’ll show you!”

“...Fine.”

In all actuality, as the time he spent with Mingi progressed, Yunho found himself truly believing the others words. Wherever they went, romance seemed to follow them. When they had met at a cafe to discuss potential suitors, Mingi had stopped to talk to a couple who appeared to be on a horrendous date, left together smiling and holding hands. The campus couple that always seemed to be arguing hadn’t fought once since Mingi intervened. 

When the other told him Yeosang and Jongho were like him- he didn’t bother to question it or deny after what he had seen the other do.

“So, Yunho,” Mingi spoke one day, across from him in the cafe booth with the smallest whip cream stache from his hot chocolate. Yunho found himself strangely endeared by it, resisting his urge to reach over and wipe it from his upper lip. “Have you decided who you’d like to spend Valentine's day with- potentially? It’s best we start using trial magic on them now so you don’t end up realizing you may not like them that way the day of.” Yunho tapped his chin, gazing silently at the cupid who silently wiped his stache away with the edge of his sweater.

Yunho hesitated, lifting his finger to his chin in thought.

Who would he want to try with…?

What about-

“San?”

To say Mingi was disappointed by his words, was an understatement. He had truly begun to believe- with how much time they had spent together- the other would grow to like him instead of San. Steeling his sadness, shock, and surprise behind a slight pout- he softly nodded his head. He wasn’t entirely shocked by the other picking his long-time crush over him.

“Mmm, okay, then make a wish.”

“A wish? I thought you were a cupid- not a genie?”

“Make a wish, okay? It’s how I do it for friends.” Mingi huffed, slightly annoyed by the questioning. Yunho lifted his hands in surrender.

“Okay okay, I wish San and I could spend a day alone together.” Yunho spoke, Mingi smiled softly, nodding.

Perhaps he had hope yet.

“Be careful what you wish for~” Mingi laughed softly as Yunho felt himself drifting off.

When he came to, it was to the feeling of someone shaking him awake. Disoriented, not even sure when he had even gone to sleep, Yunho sits up with a start. He looks around with wide eyes, only calming the slightest when his gaze lands on the worried look San is giving him.

“Sannie? When did I get home?” Yunho speaks, the other raising his brow at him in silent confusion before shrugging and shaking his head as if he didn’t know. San offered him a hand, tugging the taller male to his feet. As Yunho gains his balance, the other grins brightly up at him.

“Yunnie! Will you come to the mall with me?” San spoke as the other became more orientated.

“Oh, sure San. What do you wanna do there?” Yunho inquired curiously.

“I want to buy a gift for Wooyoung for valentine’s day.” 

Oh.

Yeah, of course. 

Of course San wanted to get his valentine’s gift for Wooyoung. Who else would he pick? Surely not Yunho- he didn’t know why he wasn’t as disappointed as he had expected.

Though, he wasn’t sure he could handle a whole day with someone just talking about how much they wish they were dating someone.

Wait- his wish?

What had Mingi said to him?

_ “Be careful what you wish for~ Yunho.” _

When he met Mingi next, again, the cupid asked him to make a wish. Discouraged, but still at least somewhat interested in his best friend (in the whole world), San. Yunho made yet another wish, that he would later regret.

“I wish I knew what San was thinking about.”

That next day, he was bombarded with San’s thoughts. 90% of which revolve around Wooyoung. Tired, Yunho felt himself becoming less interested in San, and more determined to see his friends finally get together.

So the next time Mingi asked him to make a wish, he left the cupid in a wake of surprise.

"What do you wish for today, Yunnie?"

“I wish… San and Wooyoung will be happy together.”

Mingi found himself curious, instead of confused. Part of his job as a cupid included keeping tabs on his charge, so he knew this was inevitable. “I thought you liked San. Why would you wish for him to be happy with Wooyoung?”

Yunho smiles softly, “Because if you really love someone, you would wish them happiness. But, I think it was just a crush anyways” He spoke, gazing down at his boba. He takes a sip before looking at the silent cupid who seems to be studying him through his lashes. “… Hey Mingi would  _ you  _ like to spend the day with me?”

"Huh?"

"Lets go on a date." Yunho spoke with a quiet laugh. Mingi merely blushed, gaping.

“You want to go on a date with me? Why me?” Mingi spoke, lips parted in surprise. Sure he had wanted this since the beginning, but he still never would have expected it. Yunho laughs softly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he reaches across the table to softly grab Mingi’s hand with his own.

“Would you like to be my Valentine?”

“Yes!”

And so, the two tall boys went on a date of their own. One that didn’t involve meeting for coffee. Instead, walking the nearest amusement park hand in hand, sharing small moments and whispering shared secrets. Yunho played a game of ring toss, won Mingi a stuffed flamingo. While Mingi ordered them cotton candy and elephant ears to eat when they were taking a break.

Yunho smiled as they settled on a bench, giggling softly as he licked his thumb and lifted it to brush some sugar from Mingi’s upper lip. The cupid blushed as he gazed back at him. Ears dusting red as Yunho pushed a lock of his red hair over his ear.

“Happy valentines day, valentine.” He whispered softly with a smile, gently pecking his lips as snow began to fall around them. As he pulled away, Mingi grinned brightly, a beam akin to the first one he had ever given Yunho.

“Happy valentines day.”

[EPILOGUE]

Yeosang giggled softly as he leaned into Jongho’s side, watching their hard work fall into place. 

“Can you believe everything worked out?” Yeosang spoke softly into Jongho’s neck, glancing away from Seonghwa and Hongjoong who were on a double date with Wooyoung and San.

“Yeah, I can.” Jongho smiled, turning his head to press a light kiss to the top of the other cupid's head.

[END]


End file.
